


the christmas party

by freedomatsea



Series: Hell's Kitchen Universe Pieces [5]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Frank takes Karen to a Christmas party.





	the christmas party

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Frank questioned as he approached Karen, taking the last swig of his beer, before he tossed the empty bottle into the recycling near where Karen was standing. 

“I am.” Karen smiled sweetly at him. “It’s nice to see you socializing with other people.” She tilted her head to the side, look at him in that way that flooded him with sheer adoration for her. “Curt told me about how  _ he _ got me here.” 

“I’m going to take his leg off and beat him with it.” Frank said dryly, pressing his tongue to the inside of his cheek. “I was going to invite you, I just… I didn’t know what you’d say. He backed me into a corner with that one.” 

“Honestly, that was an impressive tactic.” Karen said with a laugh as she took a sip of her beer. “That’s pretty ballsy. Sending me an invitation, knowing that you’d  _ have _ to invite me or risk looking like -”

“An asshole. Yes. I know.” Frank crossed his arms across his chest, shaking his head. “But I  _ was _ gonna ask you. I was just taking my time. I didn’t want to… overwhelm you.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Karen nodded, reaching out to squeeze his arm. “I’m not overwhelmed.” 

“ _ Good _ .” He rubbed at the back of his neck with a sigh. “I was worried. Everyone else was inviting their….” Frank didn’t finish that sentence, it was plain enough to see that all the other guys had brought their wives, girlfriends, and even entire family units. 

Karen nodded in understanding. “I can see why Curt didn’t want you to be alone.” She stepped past him to throw her beer bottle away, before returning to him, standing beside him, closer than she had been before. “I will admit that I didn’t know what to say when… I think it was Mark referred to me as your girlfriend. I just sort of rolled with it.”

Frank inhaled sharply, “Yeah, I don’t think anyone in this room gets not labelling shit.” He said, trying to play it off. He’d already had a couple of the guys comment on how impressed they were with the fact that he’d ended up with Karen Page. He hadn’t dissuaded them of that notion, either. 

They  _ were _ together, but not like that. Not  _ really _ like that. They were intimate and they spent a lot of time together, but they weren’t…  _ together _ . It was more complicated and not really worth the effort to explain it to them. It was easier for him to wrap his head around it, if there weren’t labels involved. 

“You know, just  because we’re in public doesn’t mean you can’t hold my hand.” Karen suggested, giving  him a pointed look out of the corner of her eyes. 

Frank unclenched his hand and reached for hers. “ _ Sorry _ .” He flashed her an apologetic smile to go with it. “They probably think we’re the most awkward couple.” He chuckled, “You can blame that all on me.” 

“Oh, I do.” Karen teased, squeezing his hand. “You just have to get used to it again. It’s like riding your bike… you don’t forget how to peddle, but it takes a little time to get back into the pace of it.” She leaned her head against his shoulder. “I mean what I said, Frank. It’s  _ good _ to see you integrating back into society. At least among similar people. I’m glad you come here.” 

Frank turned to face her, lifting his other hand to brush her hair over her shoulder, tucking it behind her ear. “And I’m glad you came tonight. You’ve been a big part of me integrating back into society.” He admitted. He’d started the process, but Karen had been right there beside him each step of the way once he had reached back out to her again. “I really was going to invite you.”

“I know.” Karen grinned, leaning in to press a quick kiss to his lips. “You know,” She said, dropping her voice to a low, conspiratorial tone. “I’ve had just enough beer that I’m kind of turned on right now.”

Frank nearly swallowed his own tongue. “What?”

“You heard me.” She smirked, her eyes twinkling with mischief. “Don’t stand there and pretend you aren’t half hard.” Karen gave a quick and pointed look at his trousers. 

“I blame that on the woman who kept making eyes at me across the room while she wrapped her lips around the beer bottle.” Frank said, pressing his tongue to his cheek, before he clicked it against his teeth. “ _ Subtle _ .”

Karen hummed, shrugging her shoulders. “What can I say? I want what I want.  _ When _ I want it.”

Frank gave a little groan at that, before he looked away, trying to think of something other than the fact that his cock was now definitely more than  _ half _ hard. “It’s a Christmas party Karen.”

“Well it's a good thing Curt didn’t invite baby Jesus!” Karen snorted at her own ridiculousness. “Come on Frank, have a little fun. You know you still have it in you.”

Frank’s brows shot up. “Oh and getting aroused at a Christmas party is  _ fun _ ?”

Karen shot him a look that was both terrifying and hot. “I wouldn’t really call this part of it fun, but the build up to something fun when I get you alone  _ is _ .”

Frank licked his lips and shifted how he was standing. “And what do you plan on doing me when you get me alone?” He really shouldn’t have asked, but he was curious. 

Karen stepped closer to him, so they were toe-to-toe. She leaned in, so only he could hear her. “Well, I was thinking that I really don’t want to wait to get you back to the apartment. The bathroom here isn’t too small for two people is it?” She pulled back and smirked at him, “Wouldn’t that be fun?”

Frank blinked at her, his mind going a little numb as most of his concentration went straight to another part of his body. “Yeah, it’s um… it’s pretty small, but um… doable.”

“Don’t look so obvious that you’re going to follow me there.” Karen pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, before she was gone, heading for the door with an added sway in her step. 

Well, that was decided then. There was not an ounce of doubt in his mind that he was going to spend whatever days he had left in him with her. In whatever labeled or unlabeled fashion they chose. 

Frank stiffly walked over to the snack table, idly looking at the food until he was certain that enough time had passed after she’d left for the bathroom. Not that he thought anyone really cared where he was going. 

His heart was pounding rapidly in his chest and he hesitated in front of the bathroom door. It wasn’t  _ that  _ risky. The door would be locked, everyone was making more than enough noise in the other room, and it wasn’t the only bathroom. Though, he hated to admit that part of the thrill  _ was _ the getting caught part. 

Frank knocked on the bathroom door, clearing his throat as the door cracked open to reveal Karen on the other side. “ _ Fuck _ .” He swore, catching sight of her. This was happening. 

“Hey.” Karen smiled at him, chewing on her bottom lip as she held his gaze. “I was afraid you wouldn’t come.” She ran her hand down his chest, intentionally avoiding going any lower than his stomach. 

“I had to play it cool.” Frank told her as he closed the distance between them and kissed her. He had been dying to properly kiss her since the night had started. 

“I don’t think anyone is going to guess where we are right now.” Karen assured him, trailing her lips along his jawline. “But if I were you, I’d start unbuckling your pants.”

“Good plan.” Frank retorted as he did just that, making quick work of belt and pants, shoving them halfway down his hips. 

Karen moved to sit on the edge of the sink, pulling him in for another kiss, sliding her hand down to cup him through his boxers. 

Frank groaned against her lips, desire rocketing through him. If he wasn’t hard before, he was now. He fumbled to get her skirt up around her waist, not wanting to waste anymore time.

“ _ Fuck _ . You’re not wearing underwear.” He hissed out as he dragged his lips along her jawline, his fingers ghosting over her slick flesh. 

Karen pulled back and smirked. “Problem?”

“ _ None _ .” Frank drawled out, drawing her legs around his hips, grinding up against her, through his boxers. “None at all.” 

“That’s what I thought.” Karen retorted as she reached down and shoved at his boxers to get them off, her fingers curling around his cock, stroking him slowly. “I don’t think I was the only one worked up.” 

Frank opened his mouth to say something smartass, but a knock on the bathroom door made him nearly jump out of his skin. “ _ Shit _ .”

Karen covered his mouth with her hand. “Someone’s in here!” She called back. “I think there’s another one down the hall.” She told them, never taking her other hand off of his cock.

Frank nipped at the palm of her hand, waiting until the person outside of the door was gone before he shook her hand off his face. “That was close.”

“That’s part of the appeal.” Karen said, sliding her hand along the length of his cock again. 

He batted her hand away, guiding himself to her center, pressing the head of his cock into her just enough to make her dig her nails into the back of his neck. 

“ _ Wait _ !” Karen whispered, even as she leaned in to kiss him. “Let me face the mirror.”

Frank groaned at her request, but he nodded his head, taking a step back to give her the space to get off the counter. There wasn’t a lot of space, but there was enough for her to stand in front of him, hands planted on the counter. 

He curled his hand around her hip, holding her steady as he lined himself up again, his eyes holding hers in their reflection as he pressed into her. 

There was something to be said about watching her in the mirror as they fucked. The angle was just right too, his cock reaching spots that made her face contort into the most erotic expressions. 

Frank slipped his hand down between her thighs, teasing the flesh where they were joined, working his thumb over her clit.

It wasn’t going to take long for him, he was wound up tighter than he could remember, and his cock was just aching to find that release. 

Karen arched her back, reaching back to curl her fingers around the back of his neck. “You like this, don’t you Frank? Watching yourself fuck me in the mirror.”

He grunted his response, pressing his lips into the crook of her neck. “I like fucking you  _ anywhere _ .” He informed her lowly. “Are you going to go back to the party?” He questioned, “Are you gonna go back in there act like you didn’t just have my cock in you?”

Karen gasped, her eyes falling closed. “ _ Yes _ !” Her body was already trembling around him, starting to reach that peak. 

“ _ Fuck _ . That’s hot Karen.” Frank planted open mouthed kisses along her the curve of her neck. A bathroom fuck wasn’t supposed to take time and that was definitely the case for them.

Karen bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out as her release hit, digging her nails into the back of his neck, urging him on to his own release.

Frank gripped at her hip tighter, his own hips stilling as his release washed over him. He kept his cock buried in her, thrusting his hips slowly as he savored the moment, drawing it out for as long as he could. 

Karen turned her head to catch his lips, kissing him with an edge of desperation as they both came down from the high. 

Frank groaned against her lips, before he pulled back so he could slip out of her. “You sure we can’t just go home?” He questioned with a low chuckle as she turned around to face him, resting her arms on his shoulders. 

Karen shook her head with a sweet smile. “That’s no fun.” She played with the hair at the nape of his neck. “We can just stay for a few more minutes.” 

“A few more minutes.” He leaned in and kissed her lips before planting a kiss on her forehead. “Then we’re going home.”  

“Is it past your bedtime?” She teased. 

“Fuck yeah.” Frank snorted as he pulled his pants back up. “Socializing is exhausting.” He winked at her. “You go back in there first, since you left first.” 

Karen pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, checking her reflection in the mirror. “I’ll see you out there.” 

“Mhm.” Frank hummed, raking his hand over his face as he blew out a breath. He was fairly certain it was going to be painfully obvious what they’d gotten up to, considering he had a few lovely scratch marks across the back of his neck and Karen had left with blatant scruff burns on her throat.  _ Oh well. _


End file.
